Facing Life Together
by catherineeellen
Summary: *Post-Mockingjay* A story of Katniss and Peeta's life after the rebellion, tells the story of marriage, pregnancy, happiness, sadness and children.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Okay so this is my first ever story so sorry if it isn't that great but I will try and get better, I just love Katniss and Peeta so I thought I would write a story about them, please review!**

* * *

I stare deep into the blue eyes I fell in love with almost 10 years ago, right here this moment right now I know that Peeta is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I fix my eyes on my pearl that sits on a gold band in a small velvet box.

I can tell Peeta's knee is beginning to hurt him from kneeling down for so long. I fix my eyes back to his and I stare even deeper into them this time. I love him more than anything.

''Yes'' I say

''Yes, I'll marry you'' I repeat.

That smile that can make anyone fall head over heels emerges on his face. He stands up and pulls me into a long, deep kiss. He pulls away and strokes my cheek;

''I love you so much Katniss'' he chuckles

''I love you too Peeta, more than anything'' and with that his lips were back on mine, even more passionately this time. I don't know what I did to deserve him, anyone can see that I don't but Peeta stuck by me through everything, getting over Prim's death, my nightmares, the memories of the life we once lived. Even after hurting him so many times he was still here, he still loved me. I loved him too, I can't believe I hadn't realised it sooner but here we are living as some would say _happily ever after_ and soon I would become his wife.

After pulling away from him he slipped the ring onto my finger, it was only then I noticed the words '_To my darling Katniss' _engraved on the band of the ring, I looked up at my fiancée and smiled, I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter, sorry it's so short but they will get longer as they come! Please review it would make my day and critisism accepted, it will only help me improve on my writing! Keep checking for the next chapter...till then, bye!:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Walks and Sunsets

**So here is the second chapter, please please please review as I really enjoy writing this and it would mean so much if I could get some reviews, this chapter isn't one of my best but it will do...so chapter 2!**

* * *

As I step back inside after my daily visit to the woods, the smell of a freshly cooked stew hits me immediately, Peeta decided to prepare all the food for our wedding himself, said that he felt like he needed to do his part considering I have been the one preparing most things, to be honest staying at home on my own gets me down and I can't help but think of memories of the past I once lived so our wedding preparations is the only thing to keep me busy, and now with only two weeks till we become husband and wife, Peeta wants to do his part.

Peeta's face lights up when he sees I'm home, he places the pan he was carrying on the worktop and comes towards me, I wrap my arms around his neck, his on my waist.

''Hey beautiful'' he greets me

''Hey handsome'' I reply and place a kiss on his lips; he releases himself from my grasp and returns to the stew.

''Good day?'' he asks

''Same old'' I reply, everyday is the same as the last; I go hunting and sell my game at the local market. Peeta spends half a day at the bakery we own and spends the other half in our kitchen working on food for our wedding. We try to keep as busy as possible so that the bad memories of the past don't overcome us. Not only does it prevent us thinking of what once was, it prevents Peeta's flashbacks too which have become less and less frequent over the years, however, every so often, he'll grip onto whatever is nearby and completely forget who he is, yes, it gets emotional and every time he asks me what's real and what isn't anger rises up inside me, not at him, at the Capitol and the fact they did this to him, the man I love.

''How about you?'' I ask

''Just a regular day'' he replies ''Haymitch popped into the bakery today...sober''

''Probably ran out of liquor, he only leaves his house when he needs to stock up''

''He seemed quite happy today, I wonder if it has something to do with the fact that Effie is coming down for our wedding?'' Peeta says with a cheeky grin

''I wonder'' I reply with the same grin

''How about I finish up here and we go out for a walk? We need a bit of down time''

''Sounds good, just let me shower'' I place a kiss on his lips and head upstairs. When I come back down Peeta has cleaned up the kitchen and left a pot of stew on the side ready to eat when we return from our walk

''Ready?'' I ask

''Yep'' he replies, we head outside, grip each other's hand and begin to stroll through the village of the district, we pass through the centre of the district and around the outskirts by the woods, our hands constantly interlocked. We make our way to the patio, a place on the highest hill in the district that overlooks the towns below and in the evening is the perfect spot to watch the sunset. Not many people visit the patio probably due to the fact that it takes at least 20 minutes to climb to the top, but Peeta and I make sure we visit regularly. We sit in silence at the top watching the sunset intertwined in each other's arms comforted by the other ones embrace. I look down at my engagement ring, I find it hard to imagine a life without Peeta, I don't think I could have continued living if he hadn't escaped the Capitols grasp.

''Katniss?'' Peeta asks breaking the silence

''Yes?'' I ask turning my head to look at him

''I love you, more than anything. I'm so glad our life is finally coming together at last, I know we've had a bad past but now I really feel we can move on and face the world together, I love you so much and don't you ever forget that, even when I have my flashback, don't ever forget I will always be with you and will never ever leave you''

I feel my eyes watering, I turn away before Peeta can notice, I don't say anything, I don't think Peeta even wanted a reply he has always been the one who has a way with words, it was just a way to reassure me everything will be alright, as long as we have each other we can face the world together. I bury myself deeper into his chest and continue to watch the sunset...I have never been happier than I am now and I know one thing for sure, I can not wait to become Mrs Mellark.

* * *

**Sooo that's chapter 2, sorry it was kind of fluffy I just didn't want to skip straight to Katniss and Peeta's wedding I wanted a chapter in between...ooops, looks like I've just revealed what the next chapter is going to be;) anyway please review as it means the world...see you in the next chapter down the aisle!;)**


	3. Chapter 3: I do

**Hey everyone! You guys are lucky as my life is pretty boring at the moment and I have time to write a new chapter...everyday, plus the summer holidays are just a few days away and you know what that means...more chapters! This chapter skips two weeks from the last chapter to Katniss' and Peeta's wedding so I give you...chapter 3!**

* * *

I say goodbye to Peeta and give him a passionate kiss on the lips. We decided to spend the night before the wedding apart, we felt the moment we would see each other as I walk down the aisle would be more special, I hesitantly agreed as I didn't feel assured I could face a night alone without him. We hadn't spent even one night apart since our return to District 12 but as Peeta said...it's only _one_ night.

''Goodbye the future Mrs Mellark'' Peeta said

''Bye baby'' I replied and Peeta left for his own house in the victors village

''Love you'' I exclaimed as he walked down the road, he turned around and blew me a kiss

''Love you more'' he replied

I closed the door and prepared for my night alone, I felt tears fill in my eyes, tears of sadness, sadness about how many people who should have been there for my wedding that aren't. _Prim, Finnick, Annie, Rue, Cinna and even Gale. _More tears began to form and I began to think of my life that once was. _Pull yourself together Katniss, you've dreamed of becoming Mrs Mellark, you're marrying someone who loves you deeply. _I wiped my tears and thought of the happiness I would feel tomorrow at the moment Peeta and I would be pronounced husband and wife.

My mother would be coming down in the morning to help me get ready, I insisted on being on my own and told her I could manage my dress without her, she seemed somewhat disappointed and Peeta said it was only fair for her to come considering she made my dress. Besides now that Prim is dead I'm the only daughter she'll see marry. I proceeded upstairs, dressed in one of Peetas oversized t-shirts and curled up on his side of the bed, tomorrow would be the happiest day of my life and I couldn't wait to become Mrs Mellark.

* * *

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, I can't help but notice how beautiful I look, my long brown curls falling just below my shoulders, my gray eyes sparkling like stars in the night and most importantly my dress. It's a simple flowy dress that comes out ever so slightly below the waist all the way down to the floor. It has two thin straps and a simple diamond sash fastens around my waist. My mother designed it for me, I told her I wanted something simple yet stunning and the end product exceeded my expectations. Most people assumed I would be wearing one of Cinna's designs and although there are no words to describe just how beautiful they are, I didn't feel right wearing them. They were made under Snow's orders and I didn't want any part of him at my wedding, that's the reason I changed my bouquet from the traditional bunch of red roses to the flower I keep close to my heart, primroses. I do wish Prim could be at my wedding, she would have loved to see me walk down the aisle and to see me marry the man I love. But Prim will always be there in my heart and I know that she will be watching from above. I change my thoughts to the day that lies ahead as tears threaten to spill from my eyes and ruin my minimal makeup. My mother walks into my room to prepare me to leave but as she does she gasps at the sight of me...

''Oh Katniss'' she says with tears beginning to spill from her eyes ''You look beautiful''

''Thanks Mum'' I reply not being able to hold back the tears any longer and let a few slip.

''We've had our ups and downs and not always been much like mother and daughter, but I can't tell you how happy I am for you and Peeta, you are perfect and deserve each other and I want you to know that I will always love you Katniss and don't you ever forget that''

By now my eyes are flooding with tears and I give my mother a loving hug, she's right, we've been through so much but now I truly believe that today is the beginning of forever. We break apart as Haymitch comes to pick me up to head for the ceremony. I take a deep breath and proceed down the stairs my mother guiding me down. I leave the house and step into the Districts wedding car.

Before I know it I'm stood at the top of the aisle ready to walk down. Haymitch arm is linked to mine ready to walk me down, a bell dings and the guests stand. To be honest I don't know most of them personally, they are familiar faces I see around the district but Peeta knows most of them from the bakery. My mother and Effie sit at the front and my prep team behind them. They were quite disappointed when I told them I didn't want them to help me look 'beautiful' for my wedding but if I had allowed them to prep me I wouldn't be walking down this aisle in a simple plain dress and my hair flowing down.

Haymitch turns to the side to face me...

''Ready sweetheart?'' he asks

''Ready'' I say

I take a deep breath and place one foot in front of the other and head down the aisle my eyes locked at Peeta the whole time. His head is now turned his eyes transfixed on me. I reach the end of the aisle and am now standing directly in front of Peeta. Haymitch unlinks his arm from mine and sits down. Peeta takes my hands in his and stares deep into my eyes his own are glassy with tears.

''You look...'' he pauses ''...absolutely beautiful''

''Thank you'' I reply

''Shall we begin?'' The registrar asks, Peeta and I both nod, we stare deep into each others eyes, our hands constantly interlocked. I don't pay much attention to the ceremony, only Peeta. My attention is caught when I hear...

''Katniss Everdeen, do you take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love are care for him till death do you part?''

''I do'' I place the ring upon Peeta's finger, he looks up at me and smiles. I've never seen him happier. Peeta repeats the same vows, the ring is placed upon my finger and I lock my eyes on Peetas. _This is it, the moment I become Peeta's wife, the moment I become Katniss Mellark. _

''I now pronounce you husband and wife! Peeta, you may kiss the bride!'' and with that Peeta's lips were on mine, the kiss was raging with passion and love. The guests all clapped and cheered, my mother and Effie were bawling with tears, even Haymitch let a few tears escape. Peeta removed his lips from mine and pulled me in for a comforting hug. We prepared to walk down the aisle for the final time, Peeta gestured for me to link his arm and he smiled as he chuckled

''Shall we Mrs Mellark?''

''Oh I think we shall Mr Mellark'' I grinned and we proceeded down the aisle, everyone was so happy and cheered for the 'star-crossed lovers of District 12'. I gripped to my husband as we walked under a whirlwind of confetti and flowers. Today I had officially been declared Peetas and him mine. Today was the start of a new beginning, a happier one. Myself and my husband, we face the world together.

* * *

**Soo...chapter 3, what do you all think? Please review and thank you to everyone who has read my story so far! I have a few ideas for future chapters but I would love to hear some of your ideas so that you have an input in the story too! Next chapter coming soon so keeps checking for updates until then...goodbye!:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Thoughts

**Hey everyone! So sorry it took so long for me to update, don't hate me (even though I hate me for not updating). I know I said I'd update everyday but that plan failed (a girl can lie right?). I've had such a bad case of writers block! I've had ideas for the story all thought out in my head but putting them down on paper (well Microsoft Word) was a lot harder than expected which is why this chapter is lacking a little, sorry. Plus it's a little fluffy but hey we all love fluffiness! Anyway hopefully I'm back for good and I hope you continue to read my story cause it means the world to me. Anyway enough of my rambling I give you Chapter 4!**

7 months later

I wake up as usual to a cool breeze and the sound of birds tweeting, the rays of light peering through the curtains caress Peeta's lips, I lean over and place a soft and gentle but loving kiss on them making him stir and open his eyes. When he sees me he smiles

''Good Morning gorgeous'' he grins, the next kiss I place on his lips is my good morning greeting

He rises from our bed and heads downstairs to make the daily batch of bread and makes his way to another days work at the bakery; I can't believe how far we've both come since the games, our life is now back on track. The memories of the past are just memories of the past, they are no longer a burden we carry around with us. We are deeper in love than ever and we can't live without each other, I can't even last a few hours when he's at the bakery without speaking to him. I make sure I phone him every other hour and visit him every lunch time without fail. From 12 till half 1 in the afternoon Peeta shuts up the bakery to spend time with me and bake the orders he recieved that morning. Today is no different, we eat together, talk about the District, laugh and giggle, life seems like it couldn't get better. Half one comes and the bakery begins to get busy, I peck Peetas lips and give him a goodbye hug, even though I'll see him in four hours when he returns home.

Instead of going home I visit Annie who moved to District 12 two weeks ago for five months whilst her house gets refurbished. Yes that's right Annie gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Finn just over a month ago!. Peeta and I didn't even know she was preganant until we got a letter from Johanna with a picture of herself and Annie with baby Finn. Leaving District 5 was hard for Annie and she insisted on Johanna coming with her but due to work commitments, she couldn't come. She gets lonely every now and then and appreciates it when myself or Peeta stop by to see how she is. I knock on the door and am greeted by a cheery Annie

''Katniss!'' she exclaims ''I am so happy you stopped by''

''Anytime Annie'' and enter her house, Finn is crying in his crib and looks somewhat distressed. Annie picks up a now wailing Finn and cradles him in her arms. After a few moments Finn stops crying and is fast asleep. Annie looks up at me and smiles

''It's amazing isn't it Katniss?''

''What is?'' I ask feeling confused

''How a baby can sense when it's with his mother and feels comforted, it brings me so much joy to know that I comfort that little boy with the love I give him even if I am his mother. To know that I created something so perfect and pure is such a comfort. This little baby right here in my arms is the greatest gift I could ask for in life and life seems so much better, even though Finnick is dea-...gone, Finn completes me'' I feel tears starting to swim in my eyes, only a few, but still, they're there. Is that what it honestly feels like being a mother? That life couldn't get any better, that it comforts you to know that you have comforted you child? To know that life can get better after pain and suffering and to feel complete? Could a child really bring that kind of comfort to me. If I had a child I- _no Katniss. Stop thinking these thoughts, Peeta already completes you and reassures you that life can get better. He's your dandelion in the sun, you don't need a child. _

As if reading my mind, Annie hits me with the question

''Katniss have you ever considered having a baby?''

''What? Me? A mother?'' I reply

''Yes you, I believe you would make a wonderful mother and I know that Peeta would be an exceptional father, I know he wants children so badly''

''He told you that?''

''No, he told Finnick, and anyway you can tell by the way he looks at Finn and cares for him he wants one, and by the way he looks at the little children running out of school greeting their parents, can't you see he wants a child so badly?'' The truth is I can, I don't just see it, I know it, he always hinted at having a child, even asked me. The night of our wedding he joked that the only thing he needed now to be a very happy Peeta was a child, even though it was a joke, it was a joke with a meaning, an ask even, but my answer about children has always been the same, no. When I agreed to marry I told him straight no children. What does it matter how Annie feels about Finn it doesn't mean I'll feel the same way besides I have myself to take care of let alone a child.

**Soo that's chapter 4, sorry it was short, blame writers block :L could Katniss finally be thinking of having a baby? Will Peeta get the child he deserves? Find out next few chapters! **

**I'm not sure the of the next time I'll be able to update, I'm hoping that it'll be Friday but I make no promises as I tend to break them, I'm a bad child mwahahaaa!. I'm going on holiday for a week on Saturday so I won't be able to update then as I'll have no access to the internet (how will I live?). But I will be writing the next few chapters when I'm away so I'll have them posted as soon as I'm back (it's only a week and a half guys, you'll survive!). You know what I'm going to ask next?...REVIEW! (as always it makes my day) if you review I'll send you some virtual cookies and cakes! YUMMYYYYY! So until next chapter, I bid you farewell **


	5. Authors Note

**Hello everyone. Sorry this isn't a chapter but I felt the need to let you know of a new story I'm writing about Katniss and Peeta called 'Life Gets Better, Getting Better at Life'. It's going to be fairly similar to this one in parts however it's starts earlier than this one does and shows how Katniss and Peeta grew back together after Mockingjay, I am hoping for it to be better than this story as well. I will still be writing this one but for now I want to see the kind of response I get for my new story. I have already uploaded the first chapter and the second one will be following it shortly. It would mean so much to me if you could read it, let me know what you think about it and follow it. Thank You and I'll hopefully see you in the new story;) **


End file.
